Everything Will Be Alright
by MissMarauder5
Summary: So how exactly do the lovely Lily Evans and handsome James Potter finally come together?Well, join the Marauders & Lily on their journey in Hogwarts and find out!Watch what happened before the time of Harry Potter & when Voldemort was just coming to power
1. Meeting Lily Evans and the Marauders

**_(-disclaimer! Most of the characters, locations mentioned, etc., are from the one and only—J.K Rowling. However, the plot is mine.)_**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Lily Evans and the Marauders: **

"LILY! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Lily's mother yelled from the kitchen. Lily got up from bed and yawned as she drew the curtains apart. She smiled as she looked at the scenery of identical houses. However, that happiness instantly turned into a boiling hatred when she saw her next door neighbour wave at her cheerily from his bedroom window. "Potter will never change" Lily muttered angrily while running down the stairs.

James Potter has been her next door neighbour since she could remember. He had jet black messy hair and wore wire-rimmed glasses for his gorgeous hazel eyes. His major ambition was to become an international Quidditch player and to capture his most desired girl; Lily. Yes, James had fallen for the girl with beautiful red hair and green eyes. James himself was very good looking. So handsome infact, that all the girls at Hogwarts were completely swooning over him. He had a lean body and was about six feet, one inch. All the girls loved him except for one. That one was Lily Evans, and so, he was constantly after the one thing Lily said that he would never get. With being a great Quidditch player, having very good looks, intelligent, and being an extraordinary powerful wizard, it only led him to become very self-confident and a little conceited at times.

His best friend; Sirius, was also quite a ladies' man so to speak. He was often with a girl every other week and was about six foot two inches. He had shaggy black hair and eyes of grey that girls claimed you could "loose yourself in." He won the girls, along with James that is, with the charm, smartly developed out pranks, and great looks. They called themselves the marauders along with their other two best friends; Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus was also good looking with sandy blond hair, and he fit in nicely with the other marauders. His only difference was that he was more reserved and was very studious. He loved reading very much—and this was probably why he and Lily got on so well. They were both prefects and had become best friends ever since second year. Everyone else in the group was very smart, except Peter Pettigrew. He was the odd one out of the group, but he always agreed with what the boys did and was always following in their footsteps. Sirius' parents disowned him because he refused to be a Slytherin and a follower of the Dark Lord, so he ran away from home and was accepted into the Potter's house in fourth year.

"Dear, are you all ready and packed?" asked Lily's mother.

"er—yeah, I just have to get some books and quills from Diagon Alley. Can we go today?" asked Lily as she sat down at the table. She frowned slightly. She knew that the only way her mum would let her was if she went with the Potters. See, the easiest way was to go to the Potters' because they were connected to the floo network. Her family wasn't magical. She was muggle born. So, every year, she would go with the Potter's and of course James was absolutely delighted. Lily on the other hand was very unhappy with the idea. Though, if she wanted to go to Hogwarts, that was one of the sacrifices she was willing to take.

"Yes, I'll drop Petunia off for her violin lessons after I drop you off . I do believe the Potters are going today" responded her mother as she placed a plate of bacon and toast in front of Lily.

Lily cringed at the memory of the sound of Petunia's violin when she played it. Lily pulled the Hogwarts letter and read it in front of her while she took a bite of her toast. She had been very excited when she had read the letter for the first time because it said that she had been selected to be the Head Girl. She wondered who the Head Boy would be. "It's probably going to be Remus" thought Lily smiling.

Lily greeted Petunia while going up the stairs, who in turn was greeted with a gruff. Lily ignored it never-the-less and continued upstairs and into her room. She got dressed in some muggle clothes—jeans and a cute shirt and left her hair down. She got a purse quickly ran downstairs where her mum was waiting.

"Ready Lily?" her mother questioned. Lily nodded. "Good." Lily's mother went over to the stairs and yelled " PETUNIA GET YOUR VIOLIN AND LET'S GO!" her mother shouted. They left the house and Petunia waited in the car as Lily and her mother walked down the street towards James' house.

"Oh Martha! How great to see you! And Lily! My have you grown!" Mrs. Potter greeted cheerfully. Lily smiled politely.

"Yes, yes, haven't seen you in a while!" replied Lily's mother as they walked in the Potter's house.

"Oh Lily, James and the others are upstairs" Mrs. Potter smiled at her.

Lily nodded and headed her way upstairs, slowly drifting away from hearing her mother and Mrs. Potter talking quite animatedly in some conversation.

" AHHHH-----WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PADFOOT?" James yelled angrily.

"Just thought you could- haha- do with some –haha- freshening up" Sirius said laughing uncontrollably. Sirius had squirt water on James as James was brushing his teeth with his wizard water squirting weapon and James' shirt was absolutely soaking. James pulled his wet shirt off, revealing a very fit stomach.

"LILY!" James and Sirius yelled as they ran across the room to give her a giant bear hug.

"Gerroff me" scoffed Lily. Not only was she being hugged by the evil James Potter, but she was getting wet because of it.

"New wardrobe change Potter?" Lily said coldly.

"Oh yeah, just for you Evans." James smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes and was resisting the temptation to hit him.

"You look pretty good yourself Evans" James continued, smiling suggestively.

" Listen here Potter, one more comment like that I will slap you." Said Lily, beginning to get red from anger.

"Oh come on Lils—I know you like me, it'll only be a matter of time until you can't resist me" James said jokingly.

"Is that so" Lily said in a teasing voice.

James was taken back by her sudden kindness, but took the opportunity anyway. She leaned in towards his face. He felt his stomach do flips. "This is it" James thought happily. "The moment I've been waiting for five years!" But then, as he closed his eyes ready to kiss her, he felt a stinging pain on his cheek and he opened his eyes to see her spin on her heel and go downstairs.

Sirius started snickering in the back ground.

"She touched me!" James said with a dazed expression on his face. James held his hand at his cheek.

"Uhh mate, she slapped you" replied Sirius in a mocking tone.

"Just a minor set back" James said happily and still looking into the distance in where she had left.

"JAMES, SIRIUS, LILY TIME TO GO!" Mrs. Potter yelled.

James went into his bedroom and put on some jeans and a red shirt and went downstairs where Sirius had already gone.

"Okay want to go first Lily" James' mother asked sweetly. Lily nodded her head politely and stepped forward into the fireplace and took the floo powder from Mrs. Potter.

"Diagon Alley" Lily stated clearly. A green fire engulfed her and she had gone.

Lily looked and smiled as she saw the beautiful little shops for witches and wizards. A second later, James had arrived, and then Sirius, and then Mrs. Potter.

"Dears, we will meet back here in front of Gringotts at two forty-five. Is that understood?" said Mrs. Potter.

Everyone nodded and was eagerly trying to depart so they enjoy themselves. As soon as they broke, Lily headed for the bookstore to meet her friends and buy some books for her classes.

"Oi! Evans!" James' voice came running up from behind, who was followed by Sirius.

"What!" Lily said back in frustration.

"Where are you going?" asked James

"None of your business Potter" Lily said icily.

"Oh I just thought that you'd want to spend the day with us?" said James cheerfully.

"right, well you thought _wrong_!" said Lily as she emphasised the word wrong. She saw James' grin wipe right off and smiled to herself as she stormed towards the bookstore.

"oh and will you go out with me?" he called after.

Ever since second year, he would always ask Lily out. She always thought that she was just a challenge to him and responded "no" every time. She thought he was annoying and hated him even more when he would show off or most especially played pranks on her.

Lily turned around fiercely. "what do you think Potter?" she spat.

"Yes?" James asked hopefully.

"NO, the answer will always be _no_, I will never go out with you. I would date a baboon before I would date you!" she said as she swung the door to the bookstore and disappeared behind shelves.

"Girls" gruffed James angrily.

"Looks like you're going to have to find her a baboon" said Sirius smirking.

James glared at him

"Right, well come on then, let's go to the broomsticks, bats, and books" said Sirius taking a hint.


	2. An old friend, a new boyfriend

_**Disclaimer! Most of the characters and locations are from J.K Rowling. However, the plot and several of the characters are mine.**_

**Chapter 2: An old friend, new boyfriend**

Lily, after thirty minutes of buying school books, made her way to the door when she spotted someone very familiar.

"LILY!" said Lily's best friend entering the bookstore.

"ANGELICA!" Lily rejoiced as she pulled Angelica into a hug.

"So how was your summer?" asked Angelica happily

"Oh, it was good, except for the usual: Petunia, Potter," said Lily giggling.

The girls got their books and began window shopping and occasionally going in to buy either stuff for school or things they wanted.

"Oh Lily, look! Let's go here!" exclaimed Angelica, pointing to an ice cream parlour. Lily rolled her eyes. Angelica absolutely loved ice cream.

"Um, I would like cookies and cream," said Angelica to the ice cream lady. "What do you want?" Angelica asked, turning to Lily.

"I'll have the same," said Lily.

They sat down at a small table, and, much to Lily's dismay, James and Sirius had found the ice cream parlour as well.

"Fancy seeing you here," said James smirking.

"Not much to my fancy, actually, now that you point it out," retorted Lily aggressively.

James ignored it, though, and he and Sirius went up to get some ice cream.

"So..." James said as he and Sirius pulled up a chair to sit with the girls.

"How are my favourite girls doing these days?" asked James with a charming smile. Sirius couldn't talk though: he was busy scarfing down his ice cream.

"Fine," Lily mumbled.

"Good. How was your summer?" asked Angelica. Lily glared at her for responding to Potter.

"Quite pleasant, thank you, Angelica," replied James, smiling teasingly at Lily.

"Yeah! We have loads of pranks planned this year!" exclaimed Sirius as he had his last bite of ice cream.

"Like what?" asked Lily suspiciously.

"Now what would be the fun in telling you?" said Sirius, smiling.

"If any are on me, then it won't be too much fun when I'm through with you," Lily muttered darkly.

The first time she met James, she had accidentally fallen in on one of James' pranks. He had been trying to turn Snape into a wombat, and Lily had just gotten on the train in front of Snape. Needless to say, she was so angry that she refused to have anything to do with him. She, in turn, hexed him so that he would say anything he was thinking out loud. Once or twice he would say, "you're pretty," or even worse, "I really like you!" to Lily. Once it wore off, he decided to get revenge and jinxed her so she would never stop talking about how great he was. She would uncontrollably say things like: "James is the best Quidditch player alive!" against her will. That was only the beginning.

"You think so?" said James amused.

"HA! You have no idea what I'm capable of" said Lily hotly.

"And you me" replied James grinning suggestively.

"Let the games begin" said Lily smirking.

"Okay then" said James. He whispered "if you ever want me to give in, my question still stands" and with that he and Sirius got up to leave.

"Baboon" Lily yelled back at him, reminding him that she would rather date a baboon before she dated him.

He stared at her and she smiled innocently at him.

"What was that?" asked Angelica.

"Oh it was nothing" Lily grinned. "Come on, let's go"

James watched Lily from a distance, who was looking at beautiful, dangling, silver and pearl earrings.

Lily gazed and the window and sighed. She knew she would never get them, they were too expensive.

"Oh Lily! Let's go in here!" Angelica said pulling Lily into the candy store.

* * *

"Come on Prongs! It's Albert's Joke Shop!" said Sirius jumping.

"Here, I'll meet you there, just give me a second," James said as he crossed the street and seeing his breath through the cold air.

He made his way to where Lily was standing half a second ago, looked in the glass showcase and smiled. Little to anyone's knowledge, James had decided to make an extra purchase.

* * *

"mmm, I always love a good Susan Scrumptious Lolly!" said Lily licking her lollypop as they walked out of the store.

Angelica nodded as she chewed on her candy bar. "So," she said while swallowing, "think we should start heading back yet?"

"Uhh," said Lily as she pulled up her sleeve and looked at her wrist watch, "no, it's only half past two, I have fifteen minutes."

" I'm meeting my parents now, but you can walk around with us because my brother wants to get a new broomstick—he's on the Quidditch team!" she said.

Lily had already met her brother before. He was in seventh year (a year ahead of them) and was pretty handsome. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes and Lily was quite fond of him.

"That sounds good," Lily said. Thankfully she wouldn't want to have to stay with James and Sirius.

They went into Hogshead and saw her parents and brother waiting.

"Hello dear, oh and hello Lily!" At the sound of Lily's name, Chris, Angelica's brother turned around and smiled shyly at Lily. "Have you gotten all your books?" Angelica's mum asked politely.

"Yes" they answered in unison.

"Good, good, not giving you too much trouble, Sirius and James?" she asked smiling. She knew James liked Lily but also knew that Lily got easily angered by him.

"Not too much," Lily smiled.

They walked out of Hogshead and went through the filled streets of children and some older students and parents.

"Now let's get in here" her mother ushered in the Broomsticks, Bats, and Books store.

Lily and Angelica waited by the broomstick repair items aisle, while Chris was wearing an anticipating grin and looking at a broomstick with his mum. Occasionally he looked back at Lily to see if she was looking at him.

"He fancies you, you know" informed Angelica.

"Who? Chris?" asked Lily inwardly gleeful.

"Yeah, I could set you up if you wanted?" said Angelica.

"Do you think he would want to?" said Lily unsure.

"Yeah! He's been talking about you for ages" said Angelica contently.

Just then, Chris had walked in on their conversation.

"Mum told me to wait with you, she's buying my broomstick now!" said Chris happily.

"We were just saying how you fancy Lily" said Angelica grinning evilly and her older brother.

Lily saw Chris' ears redden and then caught her off guard by saying "so what do you think? Will you go out with me?"

Lily grinned. "Sure" she said happily. He gave her a dashing smile.

Angelica went to her mum and left Lily and Chris to talk for awhile.

Lily took a glance at her watch and gasped. "Oh! I should have met up with the Potters five minutes ago! Well, say goodbye to your mum for me!" said Lily as she kissed his cheek

"Will do" he said smiling.

"Bye Angelica!" Lily shouted at Angelica, who was waiting with her mum.

"Bye Lily! See you on the train!" said Angelica smiling.

* * *

Lily bustled through the massive crowd of students and finally caught sight of Gringotts Bank. She saw Mrs. Potter talking to a friend of hers. She rolled her eyes as she saw James and Sirius flirting with what appeared to be a fifth year girls. Lily walked up the boys.

"…Yeah, so then we put itching powder in his hair he couldn't stop scratching his head for the entire week!" cried James smoothly.

The girls broke out in high pitch giggles.

Sirius beamed. "One of our more brilliant pranks."

"Ooh do you guys want to come and shop with us?" cooed a blonde haired hair.

"Well we would but…" began James with a dashing smile. But Lily interrupted him.

Lily went up behind James and Sirius and yanked them away from the fifth year girls.

"Evans! Want me all to yourself now don't you?" asked James, grinning coyly.

"oh yeah, that's it" stated Lily sarcastically. "Because your self-centered pompous attitude is sooo appealing to me"

"Knew you'd come around," smiled James winking.

"arhhhh," groaned Lily. "_Potter was so annoying!"_

Lily walked up to Mrs. Potter to leave.

"sorry ladies, we're needed elsewhere" said James.

" See you later" Sirius stated giving a attractive smile and running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"So why were you so late?" asked James as they walked out of the fire place and back into James' living room.

"It was only five minutes, and besides, you seemed pretty occupied when I got there!" cried Lily.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" questioned James raising his eye brows and smiling smugly.

"Please, don't flatter yourself" said Lily.

"That's just in our nature Lils, accept it" stated Sirius jokingly.

"So, wanna go out with me Evans?" asked James

"NO!" shouted an angry Lily.

"oh come on Evans, I bet you can't come up with one reason why you wouldn't go out with me" stated James

"I'll do better, I'll give you two! One, I hate you and two, I already have a boyfriend," retorted Lily

"WHAT, WHO?" James screamed, ignoring her first reason.

"Chris?'" said Lily calmly

"He isn't…you aren't supposed to... I mean you're supposed to…with me" James sputtered hopelessly.

"suppose to.. what?" asked Lily raising her eyebrows.

"ARHH YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!" screamed an angry James.

"OH REALLY? WELL ATLEAST I'M NOT AN ARROGANT PRICK THAT HEXES PEOPLE FOR THE FUN OF IT!" shouted Lily as she spun on her heel and left the room.

Sirius was grinning maliciously, lying down on the couch with his feet up and his hands behind his head.

"Don't speak" James said warningly.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently. "It's not everyday you see "cool", collected Prongs stutter for a girl. I mean the summer has done her well and everything," Sirius stopped as James gave him an even more furious look.

"Sirius" he said warningly.

"Oi, don't worry I know she's yours mate!" he said defensively with his hands up.

The boys got up and made their way down the hallway and toward the stairs to put their purchases in their rooms.

"cough obsessed cough cough" said Sirius before chuckling as he and James went up stairs.

"Padfoot, shut up" said James looking seriously at Sirius.

Sirius looked at James and tried to look serious. After about five seconds, he couldn't contain it any longer, and bursted into a fit of giggles.

James rolled his eyes and with a small smile said, "You can be such an immature git sometimes Padfoot. You know that?"

"Takes one to know one," retorted Sirius.

* * *

_**Hi everyone! That was a slightly longer than the first chapter. I have the next few chapters ready to submit but I'll only do that if I get more reviews! Let me know what you think!**_

_** Missmarauder5**_


	3. Truce?

**_­­­­Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are J.K Rowling's. I do own the plot and several of the characters._**

**Chapter 3: Truce?**

Lily was reading a book in the Potters' living room, and the boys were playing wizard's chess.

"_She's so beautiful,_" thought James silently to himself. "I wish she could talk to me, or something. I like her so much, why can't she see that?"

"Oi! Prongs!" said an impatient voice.

"What Sirius?" said James angrily.

"Well when you're finished daydreaming about Evans, you'll see that I just took your knight and it's you're turn." Said Sirius loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Lily looked up and saw James go pink and saw James look at the floor.

Suddenly, they heard someone open the door.

"DAD!" James said as he leaped up and hugged his Dad. For some reason Lily felt herself smiling at Potter. He obviously was very close to his Dad.

"DAD!" Sirius said also hugging Mr. Potter.

"Hello boys….darling" he said to James and Sirius and then his wife.

"ahh and you are here as well Lily!" said Mr. Potter winking at James afterwards. James blushed slightly.

"So Lily will you be staying for dinner?" Mrs. Potter asked. James put his head up and looked at Lily.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Potter, but I really must be getting home, you see we're going out for dinner," said Lily truthfully.

James frowned.

"Alright then dear, then I suppose we'll see you at King's Cross tomorrow." Said Mrs. Potter smiling.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter, for taking me to Diagon Alley" said Lily

"It was my pleasure dear, James and Sirius, would you take Lily to her house while I get dinner ready?"

The boys nodded.

* * *

"See ya Evans" said Sirius handsomely.

"Bye Evans" said James grinning "See you tomorrow" he added cheekily.

She gave a forced grin at James

"Love having two guys escorting you to your house?" said James as Lily unlocked the door.

"Night Potter…Black" she said angrily. She turned to close the door when James put his hand on the door to stop her from shutting it.

"Just one more thing" he said grinning slyly.

She looked at him expecting him to continue.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked suddenly, forgetting that she was going out with Chris.

She got ready to let out a scream and hex Potter to the moon.

And James, clearly seeing this, said, "Right, just checking!" he said quickly as he and Sirius broke for a run.

* * *

_Train ride_:

"Oi Moony, Wormtail, over here!" Sirius yelled as he slid open the compartment door.

They had just finished saying goodbye to the Potter's and James was keeping an attentive eye for Lily.

"Hey! So how was your summer?" asked Remus

"Oh you know, same old same old, Lily accepted going out with me—the usual" James said sarcastically.

"I know mate, but seriously you know she's going out with Chris now?" said Remus.

A sudden dawning realization crept in James. He slapped his forehead "Oh yeah," he said miserably.

"Bet we're feeling stupid—aren't _we_!" said Sirius grinning smugly. James glared at him. "Anyway, James and I have plenty of pranks planned!" said Sirius gleefully—trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Tell us?" Peter squeaked excitedly.

"Ok boys" said James "Here's the plan…."

* * *

"Lily!" cried Angelica from a compartment as Lily walked down the corridor.

"Oh my gosh! Lily!" shrieked a voice that indubitably belonged to her other best friend.

"Victoria!" said Lily embracing her friends.

As the girls closed the compartment door they began talking animatedly about their summers.

"Guess who is going out with my brother?" said Angelica smirking at Lily.

Victoria turned her head to Lily.

"NO WAY!" she yelled happily.

"Way" Lily mocked. "So how are you doing with a certain prefect that goes by the name, Remus Lupin?" Asked Lily trying to change the subject.

Angelica blushed.

"Don't try to change the subject! When did this happen?" questioned Victoria.

"At Diagon Alley" offered Angelica eyeing Lily evilly.

Lily scowled at being the object of her best friend's wrath.

"Ooh I bet Potter is furious" said Victoria smirking. "are you going with Chris to Hogsmead?"

"She will if she accepts" said Chris as he opened the compartment and sat next to Lily wrapping an arm around her.

"I accept" giggled Lily.

* * *

"Why does she hate me so much?" questioned James ruffling his hair.

"Well, you did dye her hair green last summer" stated Remus as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but that was an accid…" started James

"And she was angry at you when you scared off her boyfriend last year. Poor bloke, he was scared that you would pulverize him into a pulp if he touched Lily," said Sirius interruping and smirking.

"Yeah well..." said James

"And then you had to go and hex that her last boyfriend with pimples—what's his name? Oh yeah—Patrick" said Peter interrupting.

Sirius and Remus chuckled

"Oh yeah ...laugh ..I had almost forgotten about that" said Sirius wiping a tear from his eye.

Remus snorted. "He wouldn't was in the Hospital Wing for like two days!"

"OKAY I GET IT, I just wish she could be mine that's all" said James hopelessly.

"Awwe is Jamie boy is in L-O-V-E" said Sirius jokingly, and in a high pitch girly voice.

"Shut up Padfoot" retorted James before throwing a cushion at him.

"Ok, I have a plan for you to get Lily," said Remus

James nodded his head, motioning Remus to continue

"Well she said that you were arrogant berk or prick—was it?"

"Er—yeah" said James a little red.

"Well first of all, you could lay off that act and be a little less conceited" said Remus, "and stop asking her out all the time. Mate, she told me that that annoyed her"

"Okay got it" said James making a mental note.

"Hey Remus, we need you in the prefect's room" said a small girl's voice"

"I guess I should start heading to the Head's compartment" said James getting up.

"YOU ARE HEAD BOY!" screamed Sirius.

James put his head down mockingly in shame

"Imagine all the pranks we'll manage!" said Sirius happily.

"Ahh, the possibilities" said James grinning from ear to ear with a shining glint in his eye.

"Bye guys, see you" said James leaving the compartment, he knew Lily was Head Girl, but he prayed that she wouldn't get too angry with him for being Head Boy.

James strode down the corridor and braced himself for Lily yelling.

"James what are you doing here?" asked Lily jadedly.

"er..I'm Head Boy" he said shyly

"YOU'RE WHAT?" yelled Lily.

James just sat down and didn't say anything. He stared at out of the window as Lily shouted.

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! IS DUMBELDORE CRAZY? AND WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AT ME POTTER?" she said still yelling.

" Right, well I'm going to get something to eat, be right back" he mumbled.

"Why isn't he yelling back at me?" Lily said to no one. "He's _supposed_ to be arrogant jerk Potter. Okay so maybe I was too harsh, I'll just lighten up a little that's all," she said to herself.

James walked back inside the compartment eating a chocolate frog.

"Potter, I-" began Lily

"No Evans, let me just say something, I'm tired of us fighting all the time and since we're going to be spending time with each other patrolling, I want to hold a truce—at least while we are patrolling." Said James casually.

"Yeah, okay" Lily managed.

"Really?" said James thinking out loud happily.

"Yeah on one condition Potter," said Lily icily. "no more asking me out"

James cringed "well.. as long as you call me James, Lily," he smirking at her face.

"Fine" she responded.

"Great" said James with a smug grin on his face.

They sat there mutely. Eventually, after an hour or so, James fell asleep and left Lily pondering.

"_He's not so bad" she thought to herself.._

"_wait what you saying he's Potter" said another side of her head_

"_I know, but he's more mature this year, I can feel it"_

"_ahhhh stop it! Wait what time is it? Its 4 o'clock, we need to patrol the train. I'll just wake him up."_

Lily bent over James and looked at his face.

"_He looks so peaceful. Wow, he is very handsome.." _

"James" Lily spoke out loud.

He didn't even flinch. His hair was messy in a cute way and glasses had fallen beside him.

"JAMES" she yelled, though, he still didn't move.

Lily had the sudden urge to touch his hair. She ruffled his hair and laughed seeing his hair messier—if that was even possible, than before.

An idea came to Lily, now. She utter a spell underneath her breath and watched as James' hair turned bright red and snorted.

He started mumbling. "Lily" he said subconsciously.

Lily immediately drew back and shook James awake.

"argg what is it? Oh Eva--Lily sorry, what is it?" he said groggily.

"Um we have to patrol" she said sweetly and holding back her grin.

"Oh yeah, let's go"

Just as he got up, he saw his reflection through the glass door.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he exclaimed.

Lily began cracking up laughing.

James looked at her with a malicious smile. "nice Evans, but I know you can do better than that!"

"Yeah, well, it was just a spur of the moment type thing" said Lily giggling.

"Well you have to admit that I look sexy with red hair" said James flirtatiously.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What ever makes you sleep at night."

"It will," said James grinning and turning his hair back to his normal hair colour.

They walked out and strode through the corridors.

"You're a really heavy sleeper," Lily mentioned.

James laughed. "Yeah sorry about that"

She smiled.

They saw Chris returning from getting food from the trolley.

"Oh Lily!" he exclaimed. James sent him a battalion of death glares.

"Hey Chris," Lily said hugging him.

James felt his blood rising and he clenched his fists.

"Oh, hi Potter," he said smiling.

"Lyell" said James with a monotonous voice. "Lily, I think we should keep going" he said firmly.

"Right..well see you" said Lily said.

"Bye Lily" he said kissing her cheek, and which James had to fully retrain himself.

"What's with you?" Lily said angrily.

"I don't know maybe it's because we were chosen to be Head Boy and Girl to patrol, not hangout with our boyfriend and girlfriend!" said James hoarsely.

"It was only for a second, and besides why do you care?" said Lily impatiently.

" I don't" James said quickly. " it's just….ahh never mind"

"What?

"I_t's just I love you" he said to himself. _"Nothing" he said out loud to Lily.

"Whatever" Lily said with resignation

* * *

**_Hey guys! Like the chapter? _**

_**Here's what's coming next: **_

_**The Marauders finally play their first prank (any guesses on what that might be?)**_

_**And could Lily be beginning to change her mind about James? Or has she already begun?**_

_**  
Missmarauder5**_


	4. Head Rooms for us!

_**Disclaimer: the plot is mine, as well as a few of the characters. The rest are from J.K Rowling. **_

**Chapter 4: Head rooms for us!**

"Everyone, please settle down. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is of course, forbidden. I would also like to draw attention to this year's Head Boy and Head Girl; James Potter, and Lily Evans," said Dumbledore in the Great Hall. Lily and James stood up.

Sirius whooped and Remus smiled and clapped loudly. They could also hear cat calls. Directed at whom, they didn't know. Chris whistled at Lily.

James stared at him narrowing his eyes.

"The Head Boy and Girl are to meet me after the feast, now, let the feast begin," he said lastly.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Sirius. Sirius and James began snatching food and eating like they hadn't eaten for days. Lily looked at them several rows down in disgust.

"So Lily" Chris said sitting across from them "Do you know when the next Hogsmead trip is?"

"Ahh no, but I'm sure Dumbledore will tell us after dinner" said Lily smiling.

"So...what did you do over the summer?" questioned Lily.

"We went to Australia! It was actually very cool. We got to go to the beach and stuff."

"Yeah well, I basically stayed home for the summer. My sister Petunia is getting married so we basically prepared for it." said Lily.

"Oh my gosh Lily did you see Sirius asking me out?" said Victoria happily and now joining Lily and Chris.

"No" said Lily truthfully.

"Imagine his surprise when I said no" said Victoria.

"Really? I thought you liked him!"

"Just between you and me, I do, but I don't want to be just some girl he dates for a week and then dumps" she said quietly so that Chris couldn't hear.

"well you are probably the first" said Lily smirking.

"yeah, I think I am" Victoria said a little sadly.

* * *

"Both you will be sharing the Head's dormitories" said Dumbledore as the students filed out to their common rooms.

"James you know where it is I presume?" said Dumbledore with a smile.

"er—yes sir," he said a proudly.

"Great the password is walloping weasels but you will need to change it to one only you two will know for safety reasons." said Dumbledore.

"When are we going Hogsmead?" asked Lily.

"Yeah and when's our next Quidditch game" asked James

"We will discuss both of those things at our prefects meeting tomorrow" said Dumbledore.

Lily nodded her head. "Come on Lilykins" said James clutching her hand and pulling her in the direction they were going.

Lily released his hand "Don't touch me Potter and don't call me Lilykins" she said aggressively.

Dumbledore chuckled and left them.

"Right sorry" James said not wanting to argue with her.

"Walloping weasels" he said out loud at the door. Lily gasped as she entered the common room. It had a large golden fireplace with a soft red rug and dark green sofas. They were Gryffindor colours no doubt. It was large and cosy at the same time. It had a piano, which Lily could figure out why, but never-the-less it was a nice grand black piano. It had a large rectangular desk at the other end of the large room, which Lily assumed was probably for studying.

"This is fantastic" said James in awe as he made his way to the piano. Lily watched as he ran his hands through the keys of the piano.

"Our rooms!" Lily said excitedly, now turning to James.

They ran upstairs saw one door that read Lily in golden letter and another that read James with golden letters as well. They entered their rooms and shrieked. James and Lily ran around skipping for joy and interlocked arms.

"We have the coolest rooms ever!" said Lily happily

"And their all ours!" said James jovially.

As soon as they realized that they had interlocked arms they immediately let go and glanced nervously away from each other.

Lily's room fit her personality completely. It had yellow walls and a small desk and a large four poster bed that was wooden. She had a picture of her parents and herself on her bedside table.

James' fit his personality as well. It was red—a dark crimson red and it was well lit. It had Quidditch posters on the walls. He had a small desk for writing and also a four-poster bed. He had a picture of Lily on his bedside table, along with some pictures of his friends and parents. Adjoining their rooms was a bathroom with two sinks and green walls.

As James opened the bathroom door on his side, Lily opened her door on her side.

"Looks like we'll be sharing a bathroom then" said Lily a little disappointed.

"Yeah" said James "well night then" he said before he went back in his room and shut the door.

"Wow, this might work well after all!" thought Lily happily at James' quick departure. She shrugged and went into her room.

The next few days went by pretty quickly. James had suspiciously all the same classes as Lily. James of course, took advantage of the situation and tried to talk to Lily as much as possible.

* * *

" Prongs! When are Quidditch tryouts? I'm thinking of trying out this year" said Sirius eating breakfast in the Great Hall along with Peter, James, and Remus.

"Brilliant, we need a new chaser! We'll probably have it next week or of the sort. You know, just to kind of get everyone settled in and everything first."

"So what are the chances you think I'll get on the team" asked Sirius smirking at James, who by the way, was the new Quidditch captain.

"Not very good considering I only let good people on the team" joked James.

"Ouch, Prongs, that hurt right here" said Sirius, dramatically clutching where his heart would be.

James rolled his eyes and smiled.

Lily and her friends walked in the Great Hall just then and James and Sirius leapt up.

"Viccyyyyyyyy I've misssedddd youuuuuuuu" screamed Sirius running up to her and giving her an enormous hug.

"Get off me Black" said Victoria throwing SIirus onto the floor.

"Feisty this year eh? No matter!" said Sirius excitedly getting up.

"How are you?" asked Remus shyly to Angelica. Angelica turned pink.

"G-Good"

"Oh, Remus, has James told you about the prefects meeting today at six?" asked Lily.

"er—no" said Remus staring pointedly at James.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that mate, kind of slipped my mind" said James.

Lily hit James on the back of his head. "Ouch" laughed James rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be responsible!" said Lily giving him a fierce glare.

"Cheers Lily" said Remus. "I'm finally not the only one saying that for a change."

* * *

The next morning, James creeped into his old dorm room.

"RISE AND SHINE!" yelled James.

"What the---James? What are doing here? Bloody hell, its five o'clock in the morning" whined Sirius pulling his blankets over his head.

"It's phase one of our prank. REMEMBER!"

"OH YEAH!" said Sirius jumping up.

"Oi! Moony, Wormtail! Wake up" said Sirius pouncing up and down on their beds.

"Sod off Padfoot" groaned Remus.

"What time is it?" asked Peter rubbing his eyes.

"ITS PRANK TIME!" yelled James jumping on their bed as well.

"Okay, so bird seeds," read off James.

"Ahhh check" said Peter.

"Wands?"

"Check" said Sirius.

" Streamers?"

"Check" said Remus holding them up.

"Instanca glue?"

"Check" said Peter.

"Okay boys, I think we ready to set up our materials starting..now" said James. The boys walked out of the dormitories and into the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"That was close" said James under the invisibility cloak

"Yeah, Filtch would've caught us! Lucky you have this cloak" squeaked Peter.

"So we have like…" Remus looked at his watch that read 7:00 A.M " an hour" whispered Remus under the cloak.

"Yeah" whispered Padfoot as they walked into the Head's dormitories.

"Do you guys hear something?" asked Peter.

James, and the rest of the marauders creeped into the Head's common room and walked spotted Lily and Victoria.

"Lily! OMG! So this is what the Head Room looks like!" cried Victoria plopping down on the comfortable squishy couch.

Lily laughed. "Hold on, letting me get my Potions book," Lily walked into another room.

"You are so lucky! Not only do you get the coolest rooms ever, but you're with the second hottest guy in our year!" yelled Victoria

"See that James! Told you I was the hottest!" exclaimed Sirius.

James rolled his eyes and motioned for him to keep quiet.

"You don't like James.. do you?"

Victoria gave Lily a weird stare. "Are you kidding me, of course not. We already tried going out our fourth year and it didn't work out."

"You did?" Lily said curiously.

"Please, the only girls he hasn't gone out are of very little quantity, one of them being you"

"yeah, well he's just so full of himself, and all…"

"Okay, maybe, but you have to admit he's cute," said Victoria

"Yeah okay he is," said Lily going red. "So what's with you and Sirius?"

"She thinks I'm cute!" whispered James triumphantly.

"Shut up, she's gonna talk about me!" whispered Sirius attentively.

"Good grief" whispered Remus.

"What about him?" said Victoria indifferently.

"Well you haven't exactly argued with him yet. Do I see a glimmer of hope?"

"Well…."

There was suddenly a loud thump behind them.

"What was that?" asked Lily.

"Not sure, let's go get breakfast, I'm starving!"

"Ya ok" she said slinging her rucksack across her back.

As soon as the girls left, Sirius slapped the back of Peter's head.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Are you kidding me? She was about to tell Lily if she fancied ME or not, and you HAD bloody well trip over couch!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Don't be so harsh, Sirius, he didn't do it on purpose" said Remus

"Yeah I know, sorry Peter."

"Its ok" squeaked Peter.

"So..who's ready to see are prank in action?" asked James giving a devious grin.

The boys smiled and strode down the hall.

"Okay, Sirius, you _wingardium leviousa_ the bag and drop it on them." ordered James behind the grand doors to the Great Hall.

The boys entered the Grand Hall with big grins and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Brilliant, just brilliant" whispered Sirius under his breath.

James was humming happily while buttering toast.

"Hey Victoria?" said Lily

"Yeah Lils"

"Have you noticed that Potter and Black look especially happy today?"

Victoria looked down the table at them.

"That's never a good sign" said Vicotoria seriously.

"uh-oh" said Lily with her eyes widening, "you know what that means."

"Unfortunately Lily, I do." said Victoria.

Not just a second later, the Slytherins were covered in thousands of seeds from an unknown source.

"That's it?" demanded Victoria.

But then…came the post. More than three dozen owl flew in and soared directly at them.

Lily and Victoria took one look at each other and burst out laughing. The entire school broke out into laughter watching the beautiful sight of Luscious Malfoy and Snape being attacked by killer owls.

Sirius and James were on the floor clutching their stomachs from the pain their laughing was doing them.

The memory of Snivoulous, trying to avoid being eaten by killer owls, will be the epitome of my best reminiscences of Hogwarts" declared James loudly.

"the best!" said Sirius.

The marauder stood up and high-fived each other.

Lily could have sworn she saw Dumbledore chuckling.

Then, a spectacular boom reverberated just outside the windows, and all the students, including Lily, looked outside and saw "Courtesy of : THE MARAUDERS" in blue glowing letters in the sky.

The Slythrins, trying to get away from the owls, ran out of the Great Hall and the owls followed them.

Occasionally, one would hear someone cheering on their owl.

"GO GET SNIVOLOUS LIGLO!" shouted Sirius.

"MR, BLACK, POTTER, PETTIGREW, AND LUPIN!" screamed McGonagall.

"You called Mins?" said Sirius, earning a furious look from McGonagall.

"You have each earned yourselves three weeks of detention!"

"Come on Minnie! It wasn't our fault!" said James.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"It was the owls! They're out of control! Okay so maybe it was"

"See you at detention" stated McGonagall.

The marauders gave their bows to the cheering classmates after McGonagall left and made their way to the table to eat breakfast.

Just as James passed Lily, he gave her an attractive wink and she smiled back to him.

"_wait, who just took over my body and smiled to Potter_?" said Lily to herself. "_why did I smile to Potter?"_

_

* * *

_

_**SO? What do u think?REVIEW! Hmm… I thought the prank was funny, but then again, I wrote it so of course I think it's funny! And Lily is slowly starting to discover that she likes James! Yeay! **_

_**-Missmarauder5 **_


	5. Potions

**Chapter 5: Potions**

"Today class, we will be working in pairs and I will assign you a potion to make and test," stated their Potion's teacher; Professor Slughorn.

"Okay, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin you will do the _incorpus momentum_. Sirius let out a "yes". Everyone knew that Remus was really good at almost all his classes. "You better help out this time Padfoot," uttered Remus seriously. "Evans and Potter, you will be working on the seento amoura." continued the Professor.

James smiled widely to Lily. The professor continued calling out names. "And finally, Mr. Snape and Mr. Pettigrew, the _serpendrum feres_."

"I will give you two weeks to complete this assignment." Said Professor Slughorn pacing down the classroom. "You will have no time to work on it in class so you will need to work on it in your own time." He looked carefully at the students. "Do not think that because you have two weeks, you can procrastinate! For each one of these potions take at least a week to brew before it is ready, and then another week to test it out."

The Professor kept talking and James was focused, but not on the class, rather, a particular red haired student in the class.

"Yes…erm" Slughorn called.

"Lily" she responded. "I was wondering whether or not we are going to do the _Felix Felices_? My friend in Seventh Year told me that she made them last year in your class.

"Why yes! But for the moment we will work on simple potions and ones that will be tested on your newts that are coming up!"

The bell rang and students filed out of the room.

"A project on the first week of school? That's a bit much isn't it?" cried Sirius in revulsion.

"Yeah, um Padfoot… hold on a second" James spoke, picking up his bag and heading towards Lily. Sirius smiled and rolled his eyes, and left with Remus and Peter.

"So Evans, when do you want to start working on the project?" questioned James.

"Um, I was thinking we would meet after classes? That way we can get an early start."

"Sounds good" agreed James flashing his famous Potter grin.

Chris came up behind her and out his arm around her. "Ready Lily?"

Lily smiled. "yup, let's go"

"See you later Evans," James gave her an attractive wink as he turned to leave.

* * *

James was meeting Lily in the library to work on their potion and he wanted to make a good impression, so he arrived at the library a little earlier.

"James?" spoke an astonished Lily. She came a little later and expected to be waiting for James for at least half and hour.

"Oh Lily! I was wondering when you were going to arrive" James spoke playfully leaning back in his chair. She blushed. She noticed that she had been doing that a lot lately. Lily also saw that he had already gotten out the books they needed.

"Ok, you start looking in these books and I'll look in these. We'll need to find the ingredients, but I think we should first look up what kind of potion were supposed to be making." Declared Lily.

James nodded and they began opening their books and skimming through them. James occasionally looked up to watch Lily and when she noticed, he would look back down at his book pretending he found something important.

"What!" exclaimed Lily impatiently.

"Nothing" spoke James and looking back down.

"Okay, well let me see your notes then" she said firmly. James confidently handed her his notes.

"The seento amoura," Lily read out loud "is a potion used to make the consumer express his or her feelings liberally. Moreover, it causes the person to show their love with the person they most desperately desire. The consumer also will enter a sort of trance and will have no recollection of what happened when the potion was in affect. The person who takes this potion does not fall in love out of random, but rather it shows the true persons' love for another." Finished Lily.

"Good notes" she said impressed.

"Why thank you" said James smiling.

"Okay now that we know what the potion does, we need the ingredients. Ahh here it is" she said scrolling down at the bottom page of her book. "Wait how are we going to get all of this?" asked Lily fretfully.

James leaned in to look at the list of ingredients, very near Lily's face. Lily was now noticing how close they were.

"I know!" said James suddenly, he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the Library.

"Where are we going Potter?"

"To the Room of Requirements—a room that is filled with things you need when you need them." said James

"That makes no since" said Lily impatiently, stopping, and crossing her arms.

James laughed. "You're so stubborn, now come on!" he grabbed her hand once again and kept walking.

"Look who's talking" mumbled Lily

"You'll see what I mean in a second" said James. "here we are" he said opening the door.

Lily gasped. "James this is brilliant!"

James felt his insides tumble when she heard him say his name.

"You called me James!" he said happily.

"Oh get a grip... Potter" she added cheekily. "Oh but it has everything we need, the rose petals, the tree sap, the wolf's hair, everything!"

"Told you it was good" said James smiling.

They began brewing the potion and Lily forgot completely about her hatred towards James. Lily laughed as she saw some soot on James' nose and James crossed his eyes to see the dirt which caused Lily to laugh harder. Then he began laughing from Lily's laugh and before they knew it, they were laughing uncontrollably, not remembering why they were laughing.

"So what next love?" said James wiping the tear from his eyes.

Lily ignored the comment and said, "I think that's done, all we have to do now is stir and wait for ten minutes."

"Ok so what was your favourite prank we pulled? I know you like them" James claimed knowingly and grinning.

"Fine" said Lily grinning maliciously "two years ago when you dumped frog slime on Bellatrix"

'HA I knew you like it!" he said pointed at her smiling from ear to ear.

"That's only because she was rude to me before" said Lily justifying herself.

"Still" said James smirking.

Lily felt very comfortable talking to James and she was having a good time.

"okay I just have to know though, how on earth did you get past the Slythrin common room to dye their stuff pink?" asked Lily eagerly.

Really, James and Sirius had used his invisibility cloak. "oh Lily, it would be no fun sharing the secrets would it?"

"Oh I don't know, I think it would" Lily said inching close to his face. Her mind kept telling her to stop but she her heart was more insisting.

"Yeah?" said James barely touching her lips.

"Yeah" said Lily wanting him to kiss her badly. But then they saw bubbles coming out of their cauldron.

"I think we've stirred enough," said Lily jumping back "_what the heck was that? You're with Chris remember! " _thought Lily to herself.

"Ya" said James feeling irritated by the ruined moment.

"Oh merlin!" said Lily looking at her watch, "time went by fast"

"Like they say, time flies when you're with James!" said James smiling.

"That is so cheesy Potter" Lily rolled her eyes except this time, she did something quite different. She laughed. For some reason, he didn't sound so arrogant.

Lily cleared everything up and James put the cauldron at the corner of the room to leave it brewing.

They walked down the corridor to the Head's common room silently, and James said the password and the door opened.

"Thanks for working hard" said Lily as they stop at the entrance to their rooms.

"Of course, anything for my Lily flower" said James happily.

Lily smiled as she turned the door knob. "Good night…James" she said.

"Sweet dreams Lily" he said, watching her smile and open her door. He sighed as she left and then went to his room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me smile and I want to know what you think! **

**-Missmarauder5**


	6. A Day of Quidditch

**_A/N: Sorry that took so long! I was pretty busy with homework, tests, dance, etc. Well, here's a nice long (well the longest I've written so far) chapter for you! I've got some more chapters on the way! _**

**_Oh yeah! And thanks for those of you who reviewed! _**

**_Disclaimer: Most characters, locations mentioned, etc are from J.K Rowling! I only own the plot and several of the characters._  
**

**Chapter 6: A Day of Quidditch **

"Hey Potte—I mean James, can I talk to you for second?" asked Lily in the Head's common room. It was about seven in the evening and Lily had just finished getting her homework done. James had just walked out of his room. Lily sat down at the long desk.

"Yeah," James responded joining her at the table.

"Okay, well I was thinking maybe we should go ahead and set up the date for the Christmas Ball," Said Lily.

"Sounds good," said James flashing her a grin.

Lily felt something her stomach do flips. She mentally scolded herself because she couldn't help notice he looked very attractive his whole laid back look and shirt untucked.

"Okay so we'll need to set a date, and run it past Dumbledore first," James listed as he grabbed a quill and some parchment and started jotting down notes.

"I think we should have it the first week of December and on a Saturday" Lily made mental calculations in her head.

"So that'll be the third of December" said James writing it down. "We can stop by Dumbledore's office on Monday, after class." James stood up.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, also getting up.

"Ready to do our Head duties?" asked James playfully.

"I thought it was Claire and Russell's turn to do rounds" said Lily confused.

"Nope, I talked to them this morning; Russell had detention so they're patrolling tomorrow," replied James.

"Oh okay"

Lily and James walked out of the Head's common room together and walked down the corridors.

"I think we should patrol the Astronomy Tower first," suggested Lily. James nodded and they continued walking silently.

"So are you trying out for Quidditch?" asked James trying to make conversation.

Lily laughed.

"What?" asked James smiling.

"It's just that whenever guys can't think of something to talk about, they talk about Quidditch. It should be a law or something" replied Lily, turning a corner.

"And is it a law for girls never to answer questions?" questioned James

"And is it one for guys never stop asking them?"

"Well I'll stop asking if you start giving me the right answers" responded James, now stopped, and gazing at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Just then Lily and James heard whispering. They turned the corner and saw a group of Slythrins walking towards them. Some of which were Malfoy, Snape, and Avery.

"You guys aren't allowed after hours" spoke Lily sternly.

Malfoy gave an evil smile at Lily. "Like I'm going to take orders from a Mudblood," sneered Malfoy. James gripped his wand tightly in his robe pocket, but at the last second decided against using it, considering how he knew Lily felt about him fighting Slythrins.

"You will if you don't want to lose House Points" said Lily pointedly.

"One day, Mudblood, someone more powerful than you can imagine, will make you and all other like you meet a quick end."

James couldn't take it, he spoke furiously, "NEVER", almost at a death whisper, forgetting his reasoning, and pointing a wand at their throats, "talk like that to Lily again." Malfoy didn't flinch, and didn't seem to be impressed whatsoever with James' threat either.

Lily got in-between James and Malfoy and forced James' wand arm down.

"Fifty points from Slythrin" said Lily.

Avery gave her shrewd glare. "Come on, let's go," said Snape coldly. James scowled as he watched them depart. Lily and James continued walking to the astronomy tower mutely.

"Thanks for that," commented Lily quietly.

James nodded. Lily remained quiet for a few minutes.

"_What did he mean by someone more powerful? Most likely Voldemort. What am I saying, of course he's taking about Voldemort. Who else would it be?" _Lily thought. Her mind was racing.

"_Maybe he's the death eater" _the thought just dawned on Lily. Lily shivered. "_No, stop thinking that, they don't make death eaters that young._"

James noticed Lily looked a little shaken up, and she seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"You sure you're ok?" asked James. "I could go hex them if you wanted me to," joked James.

James watched her form a smile on her lips. "No, I'm okay, just a little tired" responded Lily.

* * *

"Okay, will everyone PLEASE SHUT UP!" yelled James. "Thank you." 

Practically all the girls of Hogwarts had decided to audition for a spot on the Quidditch team because then they would get to spend more time with the Quidditch captain.

"Prongs, I think you should go ahead and start tryout, otherwise it's going to get worse" reasoned Sirius in his Quidditch gear.

James nodded then spoke: "ok, I want all the people trying out for chaser there, all the people for seeker there, and all the people for keeper there" James yelled.

The first few hours were a complete disaster—considering the majority of the people there didn't actually know how to play and were only there either for the captain or because they actually thought they could play.

James began getting very irritated.

"OKAY, THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T ACTUALLY WANT TO PLAY QUIDDITCH, PLEASE LEAVE AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" yelled James.

Remus snorted. "Very smooth Prongs." Remus had come to watch Sirius and James at the tryouts.

Many girls giggled and got up to leave. "See you later James!" said Melinda leaving with a few of her friends. More than half the people there left.

James looked at the people reasonable quantity of people left and smiled satisfactorily. He began by watching the seekers all chase for the snitch, and next were the chasers. Sirius had managed to score five out of five hoops, as well as one other sixth year and then he watched as the chasers already on the team tried to score while the prospective keepers blocked the hoops.

"Ok, great job everyone! You all did really well, but I can only accept so many of you. The sheet of people who made it will be posted tomorrow! Hope to see you back!" announced James before dismissing them.

"Oi! Prongs? So did I make it?" asked Sirius excitedly as ran up to James, who was already heading inside.

"I can't tell you, you know that."

"Awwwe come on! I'm your best mate! Shouldn't I get like special privileges or something?" complained Sirius.

"No" responded James simply, and walking towards the castle.

* * *

"So how did the tryouts go?" asked Peter at dinner. 

"Pretty good, well except for the beginning" reasoned James. "You should have seen how many peole were ther-"

"So am I in or not?" asked Sirius for like the fourteen hundredth time that hour.

"ARGHHH Padfoot! If you ask me one more time, you won't be on the team!"

"Fine" said Sirius crossly. He sulked as he picked up a fork hastily and began stabbing his potatoes and eating them. James grinned secretly.

"You better let him on the team you know," stated Remus with a small grin, just out of the ear shot of Sirius. "Otherwise his face will be glued like that and he'll lose his 'striking features'" snorted Remus, quoting Sirius

James laughed. "Hmm…nah—I think it suits him," he mocked.

* * *

James put up the tryout sheet on the wall in the Gryffindor Common Room and quickly hurried at the opposite wall to avoid the people that were surly to come attack it. Twenty Gryffindor crowded around the posted paper on the wall. 

"Did I make it?" shouted Sirius making his way through the people.

Sirius scanned the page and then let out a huge "Yes!"

"MAKE WAY EVERYONE, THE KING OF QUIDDITCH IS AMONGST YOU!" cried Sirius clearing a path through the people.

James, leaning on the wall, smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Nice Padfoot, but since when have you been the Quidditch king? I believe that title is reserved for me" said James bemused. Sirius and James walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room to avoid the Gryffindor's stampeding.

"Think whatever you like Jamsie-boy, but my fan club knows the truth," mocked Sirius.

"OI! VICTORIA!" Called Sirius in a sing-song voice, running after her across the hall.

" How's my lovely fair maiden this evening?" he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Shut it Black," cried Victoria coldly. Sirius shrugged as she walked away with Angelica and James joined him. They continued walking.

"It's not funny" stated Sirius. He didn't have look at James to know that he was smirking.

"Who said I was smiling?" questioned James.

" Whatever"

" Don't worry mate, she'll catch on eventually"

" Yeah right. All I know is that the day you get Lily to go out with you, is the very same day that Vicotria will say yes to me. And, that is not very soon mate—judging by the state of things."

"Well 'not very soon', might be sooner than you think" replied James smiling.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure" he stated sarcastically.

"Me too" James responded seriously. " And in the meantime, want to go practice some Quiddich? I was going to go head for the pitch."

"Yeah sure---oh no, wait, I have dentention. Which means, if I did my calculations correctly, I am officially ahead of you by one detention, with 18 dentions this Year." Cried Serius casually and proudly

" Not for long," said James grinning evilly.

* * *

"Hey Chris!" cried Lily cheerily catching up with Chris in the hallway. 

"Hey Lily, um listen, do want to go with me to the Quidditch pitch? I was thinking to practice a little. Maybe I can get you to play some Quidditch with me?"

"Yeah sure, like that'll ever happen" said Lily jokingly. "But I'll go with you to the pitch"

"Did you see Professor Berwick's red hair today? That was hilarious—but whoever did that, will get serious detentions if they get caught." Said Chris smiling.

"Yeah" said Lily inwardly laughing because she had a pretty good idea who did it and who they got the idea from.

Lily and Chris walked up to the bleachers and sat down. Lily watched as he got his gloves on.

"Are you going to the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor game?" questioned Chris.

"Yeah, but I can't say I'll be cheering only for you, my loyalties lie for Gryffindor too," responded Lily smiling.

Chris chuckled. "Fare enough. So up for some broom riding?"

"Um, no, that's ok. I'll just watch." Responded Lily.

Chris gave an 'are you sure' look.

"Go on" said Lily reassuringly. "I'll watch."

She watched as he did some loops in the sky and do several laps. She had to admit he was very good at flying. She herself always wanted to fly but never was really happy with heights.

"Lily?" questioned a familiar deep voice from behind. She turned her head and saw the one and only. "Hey Potter" she said calmly. He was dressed in his Quidditch attire, and her, expecting him to take off on his broom, to her surprise, sat down instead.

"What are you doing here?" asked James. "Ahh" he looked at where Lily was looking and saw Chris.

"So how are you and Chris doing?"

Lily looked at James carefully. "Fine, why?"

"Just wondering" said James.

"Have you guys gone out yet?" continued James.

"Well..not yet..but we're going to Hogsmead together" replied Lily. She didn't know why she was telling James this.

James didn't respond, but just kept looking at the pitch.

"What about you? You going with Marsha, or Melinda, or Tiffany, or whatever her name is?" asked Lily. It felt like her mouth had its own brain today. She half expected James to make a stupid remark and say he was going out with "all three of them" but he didn't.

James turned towards Lily with a curious expression and laughed. "I'm not going with anyone so far"

"Oh," said Lily with a small voice.

"Nice stunt, by the way," said Lily smiling.

"Stunt? Why what ever do you mean Evans?" questioned James playfully.

"Oh please Potter, don't play dumb. The red hair?"

"Hmm…" James stroked his chin. "Nah...doesn't ring a bell."

Lily slapped him playfully. James laughed. "You totally ripped that off of me!"

"What can I say, you are a brilliant witch" said James with a dashing smile.

Lily flushed.

"So, why aren't you out on the pitch?" asked Lily changing the subject.

"Well, the pitch is taken, and I thought you might want some company," replied James casually. Chris landed and noticed James next to Lily and walked up the bleachers.

"Potter, what are you doing here" demanded Chris roughly. James was now standing and leaning on his broom stick.

"I just thought it was a nice day to go out the pitch," replied James curtly.

"And hang out with my girlfriend?" questioned Chris.

"Well not really, but it's a definite bonus," replied James, loving how angry he was making Chris.

"Why don't you bugger off?" said Chris harshly and grabbing Lily's hand.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your girlfriend?" accused James.

Chris's face went an angry shade of red.

"See ya," Said James, noticing that he had obviously struck a nerve. He brushing past Lily.

"Oh," continued James over his shoulder, "just a word of advice, you might want to work on actually being able to score some hoops before the big game" said James to Chris smugly."Bye Lils."

* * *

"Chris, James and I are just friends—if you could even call it that! We were just talking," cried Lily walking up to the castle. 

"Yeah, well, I still don't like him spending so much time with you," said Chris softly.

"Well we don't really have a choice—we are Head Boy and Girl after all" responded Lily sincerely.

"Yeah I suppose," said Chris looking away. Lily turned his head gently to face her with her delicate hands. She kissed him and looked at his face.

"You okay?" asked Lily.

Chris smiled and pushed some hair out of her face. "Yeah, let's go inside."

Lily smiled and walked side by side with him in the hallway.

* * *

_**So how did you like the chapter? **__**Let me know!**__** REVIEWS are greatly appreaciated.**_

_**What's next: James and Lily finally finish their potion and discover some things along the way... **_

_**Missmarauder5 **_


	7. Diaries and Potions

_**a/n:** **ok so I went and saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire like twice and I luved it! Everyone who hasn't watched it yet should go see it! Don't you think it was the best one out of all the Harry Potter movies so far? It's definitely my favourite! Have fun reading this chapter! There's a little bit of fluff in this one.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does_**

**Chapter 7: Diaries and Potions**

"Hey Moony, you feeling alright?" asked Wormtail at the breakfast table.

"It's full moon tomorrow remember!" said Sirius excitedly. "I can't wait to transform."

"How spiffing for you," said Remus sarcastically. "But seriously, thanks for coming with me guys. You sure you still want to?" Remus asked, more or less addressing James and Peter more than Sirius.

"Oh not this again Moony! We're coming with you," cried James. "Since when have we ever thought twice about transforming into animals to avoid being torn to pieces by a potentially hazardous werewolf?"

Remus smiled.

It meant a lot to Remus that he had friends who accepted him as a werewolf. He remembered when Sirius and James, in particular, first found out. They didn't get angry for not telling them, or get scared of him, or begin to think that he was beneath them. Instead, Sirius broke the nervous silence and asked if he had ever met any lady werewolves, at which James threw a cushion at Sirius' head and initiated a pillow fight. But mostly, it meant a lot that they would risk their safety out of loyalty to him.

"Thanks," smiled Remus.

"Of course! Wouldn't still call me Prongs if I didn't," replied James. James recalled their Fifth Year, when he and the marauders first got the idea to become Animagouses…….

--------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

"_If everyone will be please be seated and take out your wands," Commanded Professor McGonagall. "Today we will be learning how to transfigure each of our partners into an animal that most suits them."_

_Lily was seated next to Victoria, who was to her right, and Angelica, who was to her left, in the front of the class._

"_We will be using a simple spell called anamartia. However, there exists a method in which humans can transform themselves without the use of a wand. The name of the person who can do this is of course; Animagous, as you have learned your Second Year. _

"_Does anyone know how one is able to become an Animagous?" questioned McGonogall, scanning her eyes amongst the students. Lily's hand went in the air, as usual. "Yes Miss. Evans."_

"_The person who becomes an Animagous becomes one by making a sort of potion. It is made from dragon scales, their own human hair, and frog juice among other ingredients. It also takes about four months to brew. Though it is extremely hard to make, it is also extremely dangerous if made from a person without previous experience." Concluded Lily_

"_Very good. Five points to Gryffindor" spoke the professor. "Not only is it dangerous, but if caught, it will earn you a trip to Azkaban in a heart beat! That is, if done without registration. That is why we will be performing the temporary, anamartia spell instead. Now, will everyone please choose partners and practice using the spell."_

_Everyone paired up. Lily paired up with Victoria, Angelica with Alice, James with Sirius, and Remus with Peter. _

"_I want you to speak the incantation 'anamartia' very clearly, to your partner and use the same wand movement that you did with Wingardium Leviosa." Ordered Professor McGonogall. _

_The class began speaking their spells to their partners. _

"_Anamartia," Spoke Sirius. He watched as James turned into a great white deer and then transform back into his original form. _

"_Bloody hell! That was wicked!" cried James gleefully. "What did I turn into?" _

"_I dunno some sort of deer," said Sirius impatiently. "Now let me have a go." _

_Lily, who had been watching them quite amusedly, turned around and spoke, "He turned into a stag, Black."_

_Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Yeah ok, whatever, now it's my turn!" _

"_Fine," caved James at Sirius' impatience. "Anamartia"_

_James watched as Sirius turned into a nice black puppy and then turn back to his original form. _

"_That was awesome! What did I turn into?" questioned Sirius excitedly. _

"_A dog" said James. _

_"Wicked!" whispered Sirius as McGonogall called them to silence and be seated.  
_

_James and his class mates sat down.  
_

"_Now..." began McGonogall. _

_James tuned out of Professor McGonogall's lecture as he focused his attention on something that kept captivating him, no matter much she turned him away. _

"_Mr. Potter!" cried Professor McGonogall. _

_James looked up startled. Clearly, that was the professor's purpose. "May I ask what is so fascinating about Miss. Evans?" Remus just rolled his eyes smiling, and Sirius was chuckling to himself. All the girls broke into giggles. Lily turned around to see James go pink. He looked up at her and they locked eyes for an instant, until he watched her scowl, and he turned his head away. _

"_Er— nothing, I was just merely thinking of whether or not the person who transforms into an Anamagous is susceptible to attacks like a human would be, by let's say a normally vicious creature? Would other animals be able to sense the human nature in the transformed human?" questioned James, putting the professor into shock. _

"_Well it all depends on the creature. What kind of vicious creature did you have in mind Mr. Potter?" questioned McGonogall. _

"_Oh I don't know—how about a dragon, or a werewolf perhaps?" asked James. Remus looked at James with a confused glance._

"_Other animals are not able to distinguish other animals from transformed humans. The human that transforms will gain the animal like quality that will respond in an animal like fashion. Dragons are magical creatures and will eat almost any creature. So, they would attack any animal. Werewolves are only harmful to humans, so they would not attack animals, or a human that has transformed his or herself into an animal." Replied McGonogall. "Now as I was saying…"_

"_Boys" spoke James whispering to his mates; Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "I think I have an idea on how to help out Remus with his furry little problem." _

-----------------------------------End of flashback----------------------------------------------------

James snapped back out of his memories when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey James!" said a female voice behind him.

"Hey Lils, what's up?"

"Um…I was wondering when you wanted to schedule the next prefect meeting. Is today before dinner ok?"

"Er—yeah," said James ruffling his hair. Ruffling his hair always used to bother Lily. Mostly because she thought that he did it to look like he had just gotten off a broomstick, and look windswept. Needless to say it did, and the fact that he looked even better, did not help his ego. "Quidditch practice should be over by then."

Lily nodded and walked away. "So how are you guys doing?" questioned Peter.

James watched Lily chatting with her friends and Chris and laughing. "Dunno, well I guess."

"I still can't believe how long you've gone without pranking her!" exclaimed Sirius. "It's been what? Weeks since you did anything of the sort!"

"I know Padfoot, I just haven't really felt like it," replied James picking at his toast.

"Or maybe he's just busy with another girl ay Prongsie?" said Sirius wiggling his eyebrows, and knowing that James wouldn't date anyone besides Lily willingly in a million years.

James laughed.

"Or," offered Remus, "Maybe James has finally matured."

James and Sirius looked at each other in fear for a split second before laughing hysterically.

"HAHA maybe James has….hahaha…..finally…..matured" said Sirius clutching his stomach.

"hahah…matured…" said James wiping a tear from laugher from his eyes.

"Good one Moony," said Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well it's going to happen someday" mumbled Remus.

"NEVER!" screamed James and Sirius, kicking their legs underneath the table and covering their ears.

"Gits" said Remus smiling.

---

"Ok everyone," said Lily, assembling everyone in the Head's common room. "James and I have already gotten permission from Dumbledore to host the Christmas Ball."

James heard all the Prefect girls squeal with delight, while all the boy prefects looked pointedly at James, as to say "why didn't you do something?" James merely shrugged and whispered, "Don't look at me, it was Lily's doing, not me." The boys continued scowling never-the-less.

"We were thinking that we should divide the work," said Lily. "James and I will work on music and setting up the decorations, Russel and Claire; you'll work on beverages and food, Alice and Frank; you'll be in charge of putting up flyers around the school and actually buying all the decorations, and Bernard and Susan will help out setting the decorations and organizing the tables."

Everyone nodded in assent. "Any questions?" asked James.

"Um yes," said Alice, "Will it be the sort where the girl asks the guy or the guy asks the girl?"

"I think girl ask guy," said Lily after pondering for a little while. "Anymore questions?" asked Lily. No one spoke. "Ok, we made good progress. We'll let you know when our next meeting is." Everyone filed out and left Lily and James alone.

"Why is it girl ask guy?" questioned James amused. "I don't recall discussing that with you first. Am I not entitled to make decisions with you?" questioned James jokingly.

"Well…it's just that…oh, I don't know. It kind of livlies things up a bit. I didn't think you..well…cared. Besides, ..its not like…well arggg I hate it when you do this!" shouted Lily grabbing her book.

James was having fun watching her. He loved the little things about her, like when her cheeks would go red, or when she'd bite her lip when she was confused or embarrased.

"No, I think it's a better idea," Said James finally. "But maybe you'll be the one asking _me_ out for a change," continued James

Lily snorted and laughed, and then stopped when she saw James serious face. "Wait, you're serious?"

"HEY!" said James crossing his arms. She began laughing really hard.

"It's not that funny."

"haha…your face..hahaha," said Lily rolling on the floor clutching her stomach. She began regaining her composure after a few minutes and James snatched the book Lily had been holding

"Why you.." said Lily running after him.

Lily now chasing James out of the Head's common room.

"GIVE THAT BACK POTTER!"

"NEVER" cried James running at top speed with Lily not far behind. James ran into the empty Great Hall and got on one side of the table, and Lily shortly arrived at the other side of the same table.

"Give me back my diary Potter!" hissed Lily.

"Your diary," exclaimed James. "I didn't know it was your diary! Why would I give it back now? Hmm…maybe I should open it."

"Please don't!" cried Lily anxiously. "Name your price."

"Ok, go out with me" said James grinning.

"That's not fair! You know I won't! I have a boyfriend!"

"Ahh well then, I guess I shall be keeping this then," said James opening the book.

"Wait! Name anything else" begged Lily

"Hmm….no, I think I'll read your diary, I'm curious onto what you actually think of me." Said James smiling.

James and Lily were circling each other. "This circling thing is getting tiring Evans. Oh well, I'll just read it now then, hmm let's see… January 3, 1976: Dear Diary, today…"

"WAIT!" screamed Lily. James looked up grinning. "Please just name anything else."

James flashed an evil grin on his handsome face. "Ok, I'll give it back to you if you kiss me."

"What?" asked Lily incredulously.

"Those are my terms." said James crossing his arms and holding the diary in one hand.

Then suddenly, an idea dawned on Lily. "Fine" she said indignantly. James was surprised but happy none-the-less. He leaned over, as did she. When James closed his eyes, Lily actually felt the urge to kiss him for a split second, and then scolded the thought and convinced herself that she was just being momentarily insane. Lily, smiling, snatched the book out of his arms and made a run for it.

"What the--" said a startled James.

"SUCKER!" yelled Lily, laughing maniacally. "THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU FELL FOR IT!" **(a/n the first time being when she slapped him instead)**

James laughed. "I'll get you!"

---

The next few days went by smoothly; James and Lily, to everyone's surprise were not fighting quite as much. Quite to the opposite; they were laughing together and had become pretty good friends.

"I can't believe I got a T on my paper! I didn't even know T existed!" exclaimed James referring to Muggle Studies Paper.

Lily laughed. "James, how on earth do you get that printers were acutally musical instruments used by the government to play coded messages to the muggles?"

"Well what else could it be?" questioned James emphatically.

"Um..how about machines that print out documents?" asked Lily smiling.

James gave her a weird look. "Where do you come up with this stuff? I mean that would explain the paper that comes out, but what about the whurrring noise?"

"hmm ... I guess that'll always be a mystery," said Lily teasingly. "Come on, enough with Muggle Studies I'm starving!"

Lily and James walked into the Great Hall.

"So, you wanna join the marauders and me for lunch?" asked James . Lily looked at Chris and and her friends, who were also looking at her.

"Can I have a raincheck? I sort of promised Chris and the others I'd sit with them today." said Lily smiling. James nodded and left her to sit with the marauders.

"You seem to be in a good mood," mentioned Peter as James sat down.

"Please, he has Lily written all over his face." said Sirius rolling his eyes.

"He does?" questioned Peter inspecting James' face. Remus slapped his forehead.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey Lily!" said Remus catching up with her in the hallway.

"Remus!" Lily said turning around to face him. "Heading to the library?"

Remus nodded.

"I'll join you" said Lily.

"So how're things going with James?" said Remus as they entered the library.

"Oh pretty good. We don't fight as much" said Lily biting her lip

"Yeah, but I think it's not only that," said Remus quietly "you seem… happier" he said finally.

No matter what, Remus was the one person who knew how Lily was feeling.

"Lily, do you like James?" asked Remus carefully.

"I have a boyfriend Remus!" said Lily

"You still didn't answer my question," said Remus smiling

Lily didn't answer. Lily smiled inwardly. James always used to say how she never answered his questions. _Wait, why was she thinking that now?_

"Oi! Moony!" said Sirius as he and James walked into the library. "Knew this is where I'd find you, ready to start on potions?"

"Yeah, as long as you actually help!" said Remus angrily.

"Fine fine," said Sirius.

"Right, well think about what I said," Remus said to Lily. Lily nodded.

* * *

---- 

Lily and James were walking down the corridor to the Room of Requirements. James was talking, but Lily found herself contemplating deeply.

"_I don't like James do I? I MEAN, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! But still, maybe I do like him. Should I break up with Chris? Okay, let's think rationally. Every time I see James, I get nervous and excited at the exact the same time, is that even possible? Well apparently it is. But he can be complete toerag sometimes! Well, who isn't? _

"Uhh Lily?" James broke her inner battle.

"Oh yeah, sorry" said Lily blushing. _Why am I blushing? Lily, STOP BLUSHING! Damn, that didn't work. Oh well, maybe he won't notice._

Unfortunately for Lily, James did. He felt himself grinning inwardly.

"So I was asking if you were going to the next Quidditch game? It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw." Said James.

"Yeah, probably," said Lily "_He's ruffling his cute hair—wait did I just say cute? I meant annoyingly messy hair._"

They reached the stairs and began ascending them.

"Ok, so who's going to be the test subject?" asked Lily as they walked towards the Room of Requirements.

"I dunno, I think you should take it," said James.

"Why?" said Lily suspiciously.

"Because I like you, and I can barely control myself without the potion. With the potion…"

Lily interrupted James.

" I get it," she said. In reality, James was really curious on who she really liked.

"I bet you like me," stated James with a grin on his handsome face.

Lily only rolled her eyes. "Please, Potter, I'm not in love."

"Well for the sake of our project, I hope you are. Cause if you weren't, we'd never know if the potion worked or not." Replied James rationally.

They entered the Room of Requirements and James held out a goblet and lowered it so that Lily, who was shorter than him, could pour the potion into the cup.

"Ok, here it goes," Lily said "Hope it works!"

James crossed his fingers.

Lily, after taking the potion, stared into mid air for a second.

"Lily?" James said a little worried.

"Lily, are you okay?" he said again.

* * *

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hehehe the suspense…. A nice little cliffy—but don't worry; the next chapter is coming up! In the mean time please REVIEW!  
**

**Next chapter will be: Chapter 7: **_Hidden Revelations_

**Review **Review** Review **Review **Review **Review** Review **Review** Review **Review** Review **Review** Review **Review **Review **Review**Review **Review** Review **Review**Review **Review** Review **Review **Review **Review** Review **Review **Review **Review** Review **Review


	8. Hidden Revelations

** a/n :some fluff in this chapter! I love this chapter! I just hope you do too!--well here it goes.  
**

**Chapter 8: Hidden Revelations **

Snapshots of what happened last chapter:

_-----"I don't like James do I? I MEAN, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! But still, maybe I do like him. Okay, let's think rationally. Every time I see James, I get nervous and excited at the exact the same time, is that even possible? Well apparently it is. But he can be complete toerage sometimes! Well, who isn't? _

_----"Uhh Lily?" James broke her inner battle. _

_-----"Oh yeah, sorry" said Lily blushing. Why am I blushing? Lily, STOP BLUSHING! Damn, that didn't work. Oh well, maybe he won't notice._

_-----"Ok, so who's going to be the test subject" asked Lily as they walked towards the Room of Requirements. _

_----"I dunno, I think you should take it" said James. _

_----Lily only rolled her eyes. "Please, Potter, I'm not in love"_

_-----"Well for the sake of our project, I hope you are. Cause if you weren't we'd never know if the potion worked or not." Replied James rationally. _

_-----They entered the Room of Requirements and James held out a goblet and lowered so that Lily, who was shorter than him, could pour the potion into the cup. _

"_Ok, here it goes" Lily said "hope it works!" _

_James crossed his fingers. _

_Lily, after taking the potion, stared into mid air for a second. _

"_Lily?" James said a little worried. _

"_Lily are you okay?" he said again._

_

* * *

_

**AND NOW… THE STORY…………………………**

Lily turned now, and looked at James with blazing eyes. The kind of look that James recognized as the one he gave Lily on countless occasions when he saw her walking in the hallway or focusing in class. The kind of intensity in the eyes that was like no other. He wasn't sure if his gaze was as apparent as Lily's was now, but he knew what that gaze signified. It signified the heart beating furiously in the rib cage, and all sound blocked but the thumping of your own heart.

He felt sad for an instance, knowing it was possible that the look Lily had in her eyes wasn't for him, but for someone else. However, that anguish only last about half a second...

What she did next, was something he did not expect in the least. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed James. James, suprised and happy, opened his mouth and inclined his head to give her a sweet kiss. After a few moments, James was the one to break the kiss, even though he knew he would regret it.

"_Wow,_" thought James, "_That was incredible._" James sorting his thoughts, as they were all mixed up from the event that had just taken place, was taking everything in. He could not believe that Lily Evans just kissed him. _"Did this actually happen? Did Lily Evans--the person who has hated me for five years, who I've had a crush on for five years, just kiss me or am I going mad?" _James, after worrying about his sanity, looked at Lily again. They gazed at each other for a few seconds. "_No, that actually happened," _thought James with more confidence, when he saw that the same look still in her eyes. At this point, James could feel himself mentally screaming with glee. _"Lily likes me!" _He watched as she put her head down shyly.

He lifted her chin up with his index finger and thumb and looked positively ecstatic. James felt an electric current run through his finger tips and his heart burned with passion. But suddenly she looked away and stared into empty space for a few seconds.

"Lily?" asked James worriedly.

"James?" said Lily looking at him. "So did it work?" she asked.

"Err—yeah," said James nervously.

"And…" asked Lily.

"Well…um…you well…you ..." James stuttered, still recovering from the shock.

"_Oh God! Please not be what I think it is! I can't have liked James, can I?I mean he is so annoying…and handsome and funny..Wait what am I saying! I hate Potter, of course I don't have a crush on Potter,"_ cried Lily to herself. "Out with it James!"

"I—well I'm not telling" said James finally.

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" Lily said angrily.

"I don't think I have to, I think you already know." Said James simpily.

"I don't know what you're talking about James, care to elaborate?" asked Lily shrewdly

He wasn't going to tell her, she'd probably never believe him or worse, get angry at him. But he didn't want her to get mad him for not telling her. He had an idea. When a marauder is in trouble, always use distraction. James grabbed the marauder's map.

"_Sirius is going to kill me for showing her_," he thought.

"Wait—what's that?" she asked. James smiled at her momentarily short attention span.

"This m-dear is the marauder's map," he said grinning. He opened it up and she read it out loud. "Messer. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs offers their complements to Lily Evans, and Prongs suggests that she calm her fiery temper and snog James immediately. Padfoot agrees with Prongs and Moony suggests that Padfoot and Prongs are idiots, and Lily Evans should never-the-less snog James. Wormtail is curious to why Lily's name sounds like a familiar flower." Lily finished reading. "Wait—are those your nicknames?"

"Yep," he said as he opened it up.

Lily gasped. She saw two dots that read their names next to each other.

"It shows where everyone is all the time," James explained.

"This is incredible! You made this?" said Lily happily.

"Yeah—well we all did," said James modestly.

"So _this_ is how James Potter gets away with his pranks!" said Lily smirking and looking through the map.

"With this, and other resources," James grinned evilly. Lily looked up at him.

"So James Potter, what are these other resources?" asked Lily smiling suspiciously.

"Oh you know, my cunning intelligence and beautiful smile," said James giving his famous smile that made any girl's heart melt. James wasn't about to mention his invisibility cloak—that was for another time.

"R--ight," said Lily. "Well, don't think I forgot about the whole potion thing—so who do I like?"

"Like I said, I think you already know…just think about it. Or, I do believe you said you weren't in love with anyone Miss. Evans," said James with a smile plastered on his face.

"Potter, don't give me any of that crap, tell ME NOW!"

"Looky here! Filch is coming, let's go!" said James quickly whispering: "mischief managed," tucking it in his pocket, and taking Lily by her hand out of the room.

They made their way into the Great Hall where everyone was eating dinner. Little did Lily know, that Filch wasn't anywhere near them.

------

Sirius and the marauders were seated at the end of the Gryffindor table--the one closest to the entrance, and Lily's friends were a few rows down.

"So great of you to join us!" said Sirius smirking and wiggling his eye brows. Lily let go of James' hand and flushed.

"Oh shut up Padfoot," said James grinning.

Padfoot made an exaggerated look of pain and clutched his chest where his heart was a fell over.

Lily laughed, "You are such a git, Black."

"Hey Lily," called a male voice sitting next to Angelica and Victoria. Lily turned around and smiled at Chris.

Before walking over to them, Lily turned to the marauders once more. "Well bye PO—James..Sirius..Remus.. James, you better tell me later!" she warned while smiling.

James watched her leave and sit next to Chris and gave her a small grin. "Right, see you."

"Hey Lils!" said Angelica

"Hey," Victoria said as she hastily got up.

"Sorry, we have to go work on the project," said Angelica sweetly, and also getting up, leaving Lily alone with Chris. Lily for some reason, sensed that the real reason why her friends were leaving were to leave Chris and herself alone.

"So Chris, what's up?" Lily said, unsure of what to say.

"Nothing much, so how's it been with Potter?" asked Chris a little angrily, but Lily couldn't tell.

"Oh it's been good, he's been getting a lot better actually. I mean before I hated him, but now he's not that bad," she said happily.

"Right," Chris said giving a very forced smile. " So you heard that Hogsmead is in two days?"

"Yeah! Can't wait!" said Lily grinning.

"Me too," he reached out and took her hand across the table.

----------------

Sirius looked at James. James looked unusually happy right now. "What a grand evening! Don't you think Petey?"

"Yeah, I guess." said Peter having a hard time trying to finish his paper.

"Ok Prongs, why do you look so happy?" asked Sirius.

James dropped his bag and swung his legs under the table before speaking. "Lily kissed me," said James still in a dazed smile.

"WHAT?" yelled Remus, Peter, and Sirius, with their heads snapped at James. Peter had let go of his quill and Remus had immediatly shut his book, clearly demonstrating that he thought this new topic demanded special attention.

"I don't believe you," said Peter dumbfounded.

"Believe what you like," responded James happily and eating dinner. Everyone else had already eaten.

"Hmm...nah, I think James is telling the truth, he wouldn't be this happy if Lily hadn't kissed him. You didn't like put her under the imperious curse or anything, did you Prongs?" questioned Sirius skeptically.

"Of course not! You know I'd never do anything like that!" Said James at once.

The marauders smiled at James. "In that case, Jamsie, congrats" said Sirius slyly. "Now I want the details." Remus rolled his eyes but didn't protest. James continued to tell the marauders about the entire evening.

"So what did she do when you told her what happened?" asked Remus expectantly.

"Um...well.." said James uneasily.

"Wait, you did tell her, right Prongs?" asked Mooney now.

"Well no," responded James. "But what would _you_ have done, if the girl that has claimed to loathe you for all eternity snogged you? How would you ever convince her that she actually likes you?" said James incredously.

"James is right," stated Peter.

"Well firstly, I'd celebrate and continue snogging her. And secondly, I'd tell her and need no convincing because...well..I am Sirius Black." said Sirius grinning smugly and gesturing to his physique.

"Thanks for the help mate," said James glaring and getting up.

"Anytime...and always remember...honesty is the key!" said Sirius. Then James and Remus looked at Sirius as if hell has just frozen over. "Sorry, have no idea where that came from." said Sirius equally bewildered. Sirius began banging his forehead. "Marauder motto: fibs and pranks." Sirius began muttering 'fibs and pranks' over and over.

"Maybe you need to have a lie down," suggested Mooney concerned. Sirius nodded

----

After dinner, Lily excused herself from Chris.

"I have to go."

"Why?" inquired Chris with a flicker of suspicion.

"I have to meet with James, we have head duties remember?" answered Lily.

"Right," he said unconvinced.

----

"So who do I like?" questioned Lily once more. Lily and James were now patrolling. They had previously caught a few Fourth Year Hufflepuffs out of bed and sent them straight to their dorms.

James laughed. "You're never going to give up are you?"

"Nope," she said smiling.

"Fine, if you guess the right person, I'll tell you if he is the one you 'truly love' and yada yada." James felt a little weird hearing himself talk about true love. He was, afterall, a boy, and a sixteen year old one at that, who was saying this to the one person he actually did love.

" Well technically, the _seento amoura _potion doesn't show your true love, necessarily." said Lily wisely, "it reveals which person the consumer has deep affection for."

"And deep affection is different from true love, how?" questioned James.

"Well true love is much more powerful and strong. True love is felt by people when they are so deeply in love, that nothing else in the world matters more than being in company with that person. True love is an emotion that causes people to be willing to die for each other's saftey (a/n forshadowing Lily and James maybe? LOL)," said Lily in deep thought.

James raised an eyebrow.

Lily blushed. "Sorry, too many muggle romance novels I'm afraid."

James laughed. "That's ok, it was actually rather enlightening." James paused.

"Right, so... is it Christopher?" asked Lily trying to brake the awkward silence.

James snorted and laughed and then covered it with a fake cough.

Lily narrowed her eyes while smiling. "Hmm I guess I'll take that as a 'no' then?"

James merely looked ahead with his hands in his pockets and smiled knowingly.

"...I don't know who else..it's not Black is it?" Lily questioned doubtfully.

James turned to her now and gave her a curious look. "Why would you ask that?"

"I took a fancy to him several years ago," said Lily blushing. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE I just told him that!" _shrieked Lily inside her head.

"Well that's something he would find interesting," said James smirking.

"Potter! You tell a soul and you won't have your precious handsome features anymore!" threatened Lily.

"So, you think I'm handsome?" asked James grinning, until he noticed a potential Lily blow up, and said put his hands up and said: "OK, OK, I won't tell anyone."

"Good," said Lily. "NOW, why won't you just tell me who I like?" declared Lily exasperatedly.

"Hmm...I don't know if I should...you might get angry with the truth," James replied.

"JAMES!" Shouted Lily.

"Fine," heaved James, "If you must know... now don't be upset--it's not your fault."

"Just say it James!"

"Ok, its..." James closed his eyes in mock seriousness and said: "its Rubeus Hagrid," before sniggering.

Lily let out a scream of anger and took off running after James.

"Not to worry," yelled James mockingly and being chased by an angry Lily, " your secret is safe with me!"

"I swear, when I get a hold of you, I'll..." But what ever Lily was about to say was abruptly halted.

Lily and James stopped running and looked up to see Professor McGonogall standing before them with a curious and strict expression on her face.

"How, may I ask, is running and galavanting down the hallways conducive to your assigned Head Duties?"

Lily was about to look away ashamed until she heard James' voice next to here speak up.

"Well Professor, Lily and I had the idea of running to patrol. You see, running, has a way of improving our senses and allows us to look for hooligans and miscreants faster and better," replied James cheerily.

Professor McGonogall paused to look at them for a second. "Right then, as you were," replied McGonogall before walking away.

Lily burst into giggles. " Hooligans and miscreants?" Lily forgot her anger towards James.

"Well atleast it got us out of trouble," scowled James.

"Yeah, I guess your right." said Lily.

"If anything I ought to be congratualted."

"Ok, don't go too far." Said Lily grinning. "Now, where was I, oh yeah, how about Michael Cromer?"

Lily continued the guessing game for what seemed an hour, and still, no luck prevailed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLUFF! Yeay! And there's plenty more to come. Reviews encourage me to write more—and they are greatly appreciated! SO PLZ REVIEW! Feel free to ask questions or give some suggestions!  
**_

**_So Lily is in denial _**_(obviously)_**_, and deep down she knows she likes James. Oh yeah, and technically, Lily's not cheating on Chris! She doesn't know she kissed James! It's not her fault she's madly in love with _**_(or sorry, she has deep affection for)_**_ James and doesn't know it! Lol._**

_**a/n: many thanks to all of you who have reviewed! **_

_**Happy Christmas everyone!**_

_**-Missmarauder5 **_


	9. Like a Train

_**Disclaimer: Everyone should know that J.K Rowling is the brilliant author who created Harry Potter. **_

**_I haven't responded to any of my lovely reviewers at all! So I'll do that now! _**

**_Audreyblaine: _**Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you liked it. I read your story too—but you probably already know that from the review I left! Lol. Well, keep reviewing!

**_Traveler888:_** I really liked reading your reviews! Thanks! Oh, and about some of the Head Bathroom walls being green—I didn't mean for it to be Slytherin colours, it's just that Lily likes that colour, and her eyes are green!

**_The AngelEnigma:_** I'm glad you liked it! I'm going to work in a Quidditch game when Ravenclaw plays Gryffindor! It's coming up-don't worry! Thanks for your suggestions and keep reviewing!

**_Aurora of the moon_**: Thanks for the review! I know! Don't you just love James & Lily fics?

**_Lilmarauderprincess: _**I agree that Chris needs to go! I don't like him much either!

**_Must-love moony:_ **Thanku for correcting me! As of now, I will spell Moony without the e, and correctly! Thanks! And I'm glad you like my story: )

**_Brianna Black: _**I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! I updated just for u!

**_Spuffygurl11:_** THANKU! I'm very flattered! And I'm glad you like the prank with the owls! Any thoughts for the next one? Keep reviewing!

**_InuBecka:_** Oh I know! Lily is blind….ahh well, she isn't anymore as of this chappie (lol). Thanks for your review!

_**SugarHiMarauders**: _thanks! Oh yeah, I don't like Chris either! You might like the next chapter as well then…hint hint.

**_Moony0350:_** Thanks for leaving a review! I'm glad you like my story!

_**22Aeris:**_ Thanks! I'm glad you like it.I love compliments! lol.

_**John: **_soooo sorry about not updating in a while! I promise to start updating this story regularly

_**sixpacksirius**_: thanks! And not to worry--I'll continue it!

_**Heirofpinto**_: I know! Thanks for leaving a review!Hope you like thischapter:)

_**Rupert Girl Originial:**_ Thanks for the compliment! And I will update more often!

_**Holly:**_ I know, it has been awhile! And I'm glad you like the story! I'll try and update this one more.

_**Potterfan**_: Thanks! I loved recieving your review!

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 9: Like a train **

"Hey Lils!" cried an energetic Victoria, as she and Angelica walked into the library. Angelica had her arms crossed and had an annoyed look on her face.

"You seem excited," mentioned Lily glancing up from her Charms essay and sticking her quill in her ink well.

Victoria just grinned wider.

"Please she's been like this all morning! It's quite annoying really," spoke Angelica indifferently.

"Oh my gosh, someone's asked you out," declared Lily happily. "Hmm...only two people, if they asked you out, could make you that happy (a/n: one of them being Sirius)! It's Blake isn't it?"

Victoria only squealed happily.

"The one and only," said Angelica sarcastically.

"You're such a mood killer," reprimanded Lily.

"Please, not even my bad mood will kill her joyous state," said Angelica.

"Why _are _you in such a bad mood anyways?" questioned Lily.

"_She's_ mad because a particular blond bloke that goes by the name of Remus Lupin, hasn't asked her out to Hogsmead yet," interrupted Victoria.

Angelica flushed. " Well I might as well get used to it, it's not like he likes me anyway," began Angelica. "Cause he's marauder, he's probably got like five million dates lined up waiting to go out with him."

At this, Victoria and Lily rapidly began making hand motions to Angelica.

Angelica spoke a little stronger now. "I mean seriously, all the girls are like 'date me, you're so cute,' and all that other crap…"

Angelica just noticed Lily's and Victoria's frantic arms waving.

"He'll never notice me and…and" Angelica paused, "….he's right behind me isn't he? Yeah, so when I turn my head, he'll be right there and I'll be really embarrassed.." Angelica turned her head, just in case she was proven wrong. "And yep, hi Remus, I'm sufficiently embarrassed now."

"Hey Angelica," smiled Remus.

"Hey," squeaked Angelica sinking into her chair and slowly becoming a lovely crimson colour.

"Er----so we have a prefects meeting tonight, right Lily?" Remus turned his head towards Lily.

Lily and Victoria were sucking in their bursting desire to laugh.

"Yep," gasped Lily trying to cover her mouth.

"Right," he said a little uncomfortably, "I didn't really ..er...trust James' answer on that...well...er--that's all I need to know…bye Angelica."

Then as soon as Remus departed, Victoria and Lily almost fell on the ground from laughing.

"It's not funny! That was so embarrassing! And why didn't you tell me he was right behind me?" scowled Angelica.

"Yeah. Sure. And waving our hands like mad wasn't anything! Please, even Remus noticed!" Lily said sarcastically.

"What are we doing in the library on a Friday afternoon anyway?" asked Victoria randomly.

Lily became serious. "HELLO NEWTs are coming up!" exclaimed Lily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, that's only seven months away, how stuuupid of me," cried Victoria sarcastically.

"Let's go outside! It can't hurt to have a little fun!" moaned Angelica.

"Argg fine!" caved Lily. "But if I fail it's on both your consciences," muttered Lily bitterly. Lily shoved her Charms paper in her bag and got up with them.

"Well," began Victoria as they headed into the corridors," our consciences will be safe then, considering the only way you would get anything below exceeding expectations is if someone performed a memory charm on you and all your memory was wiped clean," she stated in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. "And I highly doubt that happening any time soon."

The girls walked outside and began descending the hill, until the marauders could be clearly seenfrom underneaththe beech tree, and Angelica began backing up. "Oh no we should head back," stated Angelica eying Remus, who seemed to be reading amongst the marauders.

"Oh no you don't," said Victoria dragging Angelica towards the lake. "We're not going to let _them_ ruin our day."

"Yeah," said Lily eyeing James, "just ignore them," she said before feeling a curious jolt in her heart as she saw the sun gleam on James' handsome face and bring out his masculine jaw line. His dazzling hazel eyes noticeably came into direct contact with hers... until she determinedly looked away blushing and then directed her gaze towards where they were headed.

--------------------

"So who are you going with to Hogsmead?" asked Sirius.

"No one yet," said James casually leaning on the tree.

The marauders saw the girls sitting over by the lake and swinging their legs in the water. James tried to act natural and was failing miserably. Sirius seemed to notice this and nudged Remus. Remus looked up from his book and then at James and chuckled silently. James was running his hands through his hair and looking over to them every few minutes. He was looking particularly at one of the girls amongst the three. Then, seeing it wasn't working, he began fiddling with his golden snitch and practicing his reflexes.

Peter, however, was completely oblivious. "It's not fair, he's been asked by loads of girls and I haven't by one!" complained Peter.

"You might as well accept one Prongs…you know Lily's already taken," said Remus wisely.

"Yeah you're probably right Moony," agreed James. Ever since he had discovered that Lily liked him, her going out with Chris wasn't bothering him as much…it just made him even more determined. _"if only she wasn't so stubborn!" thought James smiling. _"So what about you Padfoot?"

Sirius gave a large grin. "Her name's Rebecca"

"So Victoria wouldn't accept would she?" said James grinning, before having one of Sirius' quaffles thrown at him. James caught it in one hand with his excellent reflexes.

"Nice try Padfoot."

-

Lily woke up on Saturday morning to Victoria's bustling around the girl's dormitory, and obviously being in a panic mode.

"Wasgoingon?" asked Lily burrying her face farther into her pillow, attempting to avoid any means of light or sounds.

" Hogmeade trip, that's what's going on!" said Victoria scavenging around for her lipgloss.

"Almost forgot," said Lily slowly sitting up, " Blake right?" Lily yawned.

"Yeah! Um do mind if I borrow your halter top?" asked Victoria.

"Go ahead," said Lily finally getting up from the bed. Lily jumped in the bathroom to take a shower, and quickly got dressed. When she emerged from the bathroom, she saw that Victoria had already left.

She descended the staircase and saw Chris waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. She noticed that she wasn't the remotest bit overly excited about this date.

"Hey Chris," said Lily kissing him lightly on the cheek

"Hey," he said grinning

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yup, but first let's get some breakfast, I'm really hungry," she answered.

"I know this place in Hogsmead that has really good French toast and sausages, want to go there?" said Chris.

"Yeah sure," she replied.

Lily and Chris lined up in front of Filch to hand him their permission slips to go to Hogsmeade. Professor McGonogall gave the usual speech about behaving on their trip. Finally dismissed to leave, Lily and Chris walked together and started talking.

"What's your favourite place in Hogsmeade?"

"I'd have to say Larry's Quidditch Gear," replied Chris thinking it over, "and let me guess, yours is Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop?"

Lily looked at him grinning . "Actually, I prefer Honeydukes, but that's close in competition."

Lily and Chris finally made it to the street where their cafe lied. Lily loved looking at the cute little shops. It was great how they were exactly the same as when she had went in previous years. Everything was going great on their date so far. Couples and friends were walking in all directions of the narrow street, and a familar jolt appeared in her heart and swelled and multiplied as she saw a head of raven black hair amongst others. Then, however, to her disappointment, the owner's face of the black hair appeared, and he was not who she thought he was.

But it was then, not a second later, that Lily spotted the guy she had previously mistaked the other person to be. She saw James and some other girl laughing and holding hands over by the front of The Three Broomsticks. Almost in slow motion, she saw James' head turn towards her, and his sparkling hazel eyes now falling into hers.

Time seemed to have momentarily frozen as she felt her pulse quicken and a nasty, hurt emotion arising in the pit of her stomach. It was then that it hit Lily like a train hits a butterbeer bottle at over 150 kilometres per hour. She let the truth finally sink in.

_"I like James Potter."_

----

_**Sorry—I know it's a short chapter, but the next chapter will make up for it-promise. :)**_

**_Please REVIEW! _**

_**-Missmarauder5**_


End file.
